


Artwork for "Hidden Dragons"

by whimsycatcher



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Merlin AU, Multi, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: These illustrations were done for the 2018 After Camlann Merlin Big Bang! LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel) wrote the wonderful fic they were based on, and was beyond kind and patient with me as I worked to (very belatedly) bring five of the scenes to life. I have been so inspired by this AU for all its fantastic world building and I aimed to go beyond my usual level of detail, with a more clean and colourful style. Please check out the story to read my inspiration for yourself! ^_^





	Artwork for "Hidden Dragons"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/gifts).



> These illustrations were done for the 2018 After Camlann Merlin Big Bang! LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel) wrote the wonderful fic they were based on, and was beyond kind and patient with me as I worked to (very belatedly) bring five of the scenes to life. I have been so inspired by this AU for all its fantastic world building and I aimed to go beyond my usual level of detail, with a more clean and colourful style. Please check out the story to read my inspiration for yourself! ^_^

Link to fic on AO3: [**CLICK**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209146)

Link to art post on Tumblr: [**CLICK**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209146)

[](https://vgy.me/u/uS3TuF)   
[](https://vgy.me/u/ucniPA)   
[](https://vgy.me/u/K3D5iI)   
[](https://vgy.me/u/qltrFD)   
[](https://vgy.me/u/hmE1wV)


End file.
